The Hunted and The Haunted
by RavenDrawer
Summary: Raven starts having dreams and nightmares about her past. An old enemy returns... The Titans are stuck between saving the world again and dealing with their lives and relationships. This is mostly BBxRae... But there's a fair amount of RobxStar and CyxBee... Maybe even more... Who am I kidding? Of course there's more! Read & Review & Enjoy the story :)
1. Raven's Revelations

**Hi! First of all, thank you for reading! I'll try to update often, but for the next two weeks, no promises... **

**I don't own Teen Titans... But if I would... I'd make a sixth season... Sadly, I don't have the power to do that.**

**That being said... I hope you enjoy this story! Tell me what you think :) **

* * *

The Hunted and the Haunted

Chapter 1: Raven's Revelation

_"Her mother's garden was big and it had so many beautiful plants and trees... It was where she and her brother usually spent their time together. Due to her living at the temple, they didn't get that much time together, but even a few hours once in a while were better than nothing. They set up a bench under a big chestnut tree. It was the largest of them all. When they were little, before she left to live at the temple, they sometimes climbed up and sat with their feet dangling off the branches and talk. Just talk. But that was a long time ago... They were both too old now and the branches would not hold, so they just sat under the beautiful tree._

_ "Why can't you come more often?" he asked her. "I really miss our time together... You used to come every week. Now it's been two months. I miss you!" he said with sad eyes._

_ "I'm sorry, Will... But they wouldn't let me. They say that if I stay with you and mom too much, I'll lose control over my powers." she answered._

_ "But why?" he asked again._

_ "Because they are linked to my emotions... The more I feel the more energy I unleash. It is dangerous." she explained calmly._

_ "I... Understand... " he said. "But... It's unfair. To me and to mom... And to you, Raven." he continued._

_ "Don't worry. Just take care of mom and I'll try to come more often okay?" she asked with a small smile._

_ "Okay." he agreed smiling as well. "Will you tell me another story? Please?" he asked her with hope in his eyes._

_ "Of course! This story is about-" she started, but the scenery changed. They weren't in the garden anymore. They were on a burned field and someone was running towards them with a bow caster in his hands._

_ "Finally! I've got you!" the man said letting out a maniacal laugh._

_ "Oh no... Run! RUN!" shouted Raven._

_ The man was about to shoot the boy but the landscape faded and changed again. It was replaced with burning buildings and a red sky. A lava river flowing slowly towards the city center. Raven found herself alone in the destroyed city, and then realization hit her. This was Azarath... Just after it was destroyed by Trigon. Everyone she knew... Her family, everyone must've been dead. And her little brother..."_

"NOOOO!" Raven woke up from the terrible nightmare. But it wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory. She used to have a brother. He was dead. She wasn't sure about it... But she didn't have any way to prove he was or wasn't dead, if he was then he was probably captured by The Collector or destroyed with the rest of Azarath when Trigon came. She suppressed a shiver when she thought about the time when he tried to destroy Earth. She'd be dead too if it wasn't for her friends. But remembering her brother... It was the only person to accept her for who she was... With every flaw... Knowing her dark future. That is until she met the other Titans. A tear made it's way down her cheek.

She knew she wasn't going to fall asleep again so she decided to meditate trough the rest of the night. She sat up and crossed her legs. Clearing her mind she started chanting her mantra.

Raven stopped meditating just as the sun started rising above the ocean. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the window. As she watched the sunrise, she thought about the other Titans. They were her best friends, her family. When you think about it, they really acted like a family.

Robin was the leader. He often acted like a fatherly figure, making sure every member of the team was well and healthy and in top shape to fight crime. To Raven, he was somewhat like a brother. He knew her well, but not well enough.

Starfire was like the caring mother who always made sure everyone was happy and got along with everyone else. She was like a sister to Raven, a person she could trust with everything.

Cyborg was the big brother. He kept the peace when Robin wasn't around and made sure Raven and Beast Boy wouldn't destroy one another. He acted like a big brother to every member of the team, especially Raven and BB. The three of them we're closer than the rest of them. This was somewhat of a paradox, because Raven always said that they annoy her to no end, but deep down, she knew that she truly cared about them and wouldn't let anything harm them.

Raven was the healer for the team. She wasn't very good with giving advice for relationships, but she was a good listener and the others often talked to her when they needed to take something off their chests. Assuming she was willing to give them the time of day. People usually thought she didn't have any feelings at all, but the Titans knew that she was acting that way to protect them from her powers.

And then there was Beast Boy. The jokester of the Titans. To most people he seemed stupid. He acted like an annoying little brother. But Raven knew what was really in his heart. She was the only one Beast Boy trusted with his past. She knew what happened to him and why he acted like that. It was all just a mask to keep his memories sealed and hide the true sorrow in his heart. Raven knew that feeling all too well. Afterall, her past wasn't all that flowery either. Her's was just as tragic as Beast Boy's. They never showed it in front of the others, but Beast Boy and Raven were actually beast friends. They trusted each other more than anyone else.

Raven looked around her room. It wasn't so scary anymore. Her walls were still painted dark blue and she had the same bed and shelves full of books. But she got rid of the creepy statues and masks after she defeated Trigon. She put a few photos on the walls and a painting that Beast Boy made for her 16th birthday. He painted a raven with it's wings stretched out as if it was flying and each feather had a different shape. She thought it was a beautiful painting. She even told him that when they were alone. He said he painted it like that because he thought the diversity of the shapes reminds him of her powers and how she can use them in so many ways, and the bird reminds him of her. He said that it wasn't because her name was Raven, but because raven's are lonely but they get by without difficulty and she was spending a lot of time alone, trying to protect them instead of asking for their help with the whole Trigon thing.

Then she looked at an old photo of the Titans. They looked so different. Robin had his colorful costume, Beast Boy still wore his Doom Patrol suit, Starfire had her tamaranian costume and Cyborg was... Cyborg. Raven had her cloak covering everything except her face, because Beast Boy convinced her to leave her hood off for the photo. Now their costumes were very different.

Robin looked more like Nightwing. He didn't change his name, but his suit was all black now and he removed the cape. His utility belt was blue and he had a two blue stripes along his arms. His hair was looking less like the back of a hedgehog because he decided to ditch the hair gel. And he kept his mask.

Starfire changed her suit from the two piece to one. It looked like a dress now. The top was just like before, but with short sleeves. The skirt was just a tad longer. Her new belt was shaped like a V, having an edge in front. She also kept her gloves, but added an elbow high layer of purple fabric underneath, just for effect. Her boots were shorter, jut under her knees, but still purple.

Raven kept her cloak. Her new leotard was short sleeved and she had black fingerless gloves. Her new belt was similar to Starfire's, but it had a raven for a buckle. Her boots were higher, just under her knees, and they were black. She let her hair grow a little, but just down to her shoulders.

Cyborg looked pretty much the same. He made a few modifications to his weaponry and his scanners were a lot more accurate, but apart from that he was still the same Cyborg every one knew and liked.

Beast Boy changed the most. He turned from the skinny kid to quite the good looking teen. Raven would never admit it but she thought he looked quite handsome. He was a tad taller than Raven. He used to joke about that but Raven had enough of it after a week or so and scared the living daylight out of him for angering her. His suit was white and purple and he only kept his belt.

Raven put the picture down and looked back to the window and realised the sun was already up. _'How long did I stare at that old photo? The others must be already eating breakfast... Except for Beast Boy that is... Guess I should go eat something too.'_

With that thought in mind she put on her cloak and headed straight for the kitchen. Sure enough, Cyborg was making waffles and cooking a chunk of bacon for himself most likely. Starfire and Robin were sitting together at the table, waiting for their waffles. Starfire was sitting in his lap and giggling. This was the usual setting ever since they came back from Tokyo... Raven just rolled her eyes and joined Cyborg next to the stove, to boil some water for her tea.

"Mornin' Raven!" said Cyborg cheerfully.

"You sure are happy today." she said in her monotone voice.

"Uuh... Yeah..." he said hoping she'll drop the subject.

"So how's Bumble Bee?" said Raven with a knowing mischievous smile.

"She's we- How should I know?" he said quickly. _'Typical Rae...'_ he thought smiling.

"Mhm... That's what I thought." said Raven taking her tea and sitting down across from the other two.

"Hey, Raven!" said Robin.

"Good morning friend! Did you have any pleasant dreams?" asked Starfire smiling and waving her hand.

"No." said Raven keeping her face straight and trying not to think about her nightmare.

"Did you have the mare of night then?" continued Starfire worried.

"No, Star... I didn't have any kind of dreams." said Raven hoping that Starfire would just leave her alone.

"Raven, you want any waffles?" shouted Cyborg from the kitchen.

Saved by the Cyborg... "One's enough, thank you!" said Raven getting up to take her waffle.

"Morning dudes!" came Beast Boy's voice as he came in.

"It's noon, green bean!" commented Cyborg.

"No it's not! It's almost noon! I woke up earlier today." said Beast Boy with a smug smile.

"Woo-hoo! Give him a medal!" said Raven sarcastically.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." countered Beast Boy. Raven shot him a death glare. "Okay okay... I was kidding... Sheesh!" he continued raising his hands in defense.

"Now that we're all here, we have training scheduled for today." said Robin getting into leader mode.

"Great!" muttered Beast Boy.

"No sarcastic comments, whining or ditching! You've got to stay in shape!"

"Why just us?" asked Beast Boy. Cyborg came up behind Raven and Beast Boy looking at Robin.

"Robin spends 50 percent of his time training anyway..." said Raven.

"And the other half making out with Starfire." whispered Cyborg so that only Raven and Beast Boy could hear him. Beast Boy choked trying not to laugh and Raven only smiled, but she was close to bursting in laughter too.

"What is happening to you friends? Are you sick?" asked Starfire alarmed.

"N-no!" said Cyborg between laughs.

"Oh... Then-" tried Starfire.

"Okay enough fooling around... Training! Now!" ordered Robin.

"But what about finishing breakfast?" asked Beast Boy.

"NOW!" shouted Robin pointing to the door. Starfire got up and started walking after the others but Robin stopped her. "Wait a sec Star!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven quickly piled out, not wanting to see or hear the rest.

"Like I said..." commented Cyborg pointing to the closed doors. 

* * *

**There it is... The first chapter. I've been thinking about this for quite some time and I'm finally writing it. Hope you like it :)**

**Reviews are very much appreciated... **

**Until the next chapter... :)**


	2. The Training Incident

**Hellooo! Here's chapter two! Get ready for a load of suspense! And tell me what you think!**

**Same disclaimer applies.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Training Incident

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg sat down on the mat while they waited for Robin and Star. Raven took her meditation stance. The nightmare still had her on strings and she felt very tired. Beast Boy looked at her and noticed that she was a lot paler than usual. He thought he could ask her about it, but he knew that she'll just ignore him. He decided he'll ask her about it later. He needed to make sure she was ok. He turned his attention to Cyborg who was completely indifferent about all this. Beast Boy thought that Raven only looked like this when she was really tired. If she was tired, means she didn't sleep, and if she didn't sleep then she had some sort of a nightmare or vision. After knowing her for so long and being the only one she ever opened up to, Beast Boy could tell what was bothering her without asking.  
_'I really wish I could help her... I can't bear to see her like that...'_ he thought.

"Beast Boy, you're thinking too loud!" said Raven opening her eyes.

"I've never heard that before!" commented Cyborg

"And you probably won't ever again." said Raven sarcastically.

"Okay, team, let's get to work!" came Robin's voice from the hall.

"Man... He didn't even come in and he's already giving orders..." grumbled Cyborg.

After Robin and Starfire joined the others, Robin announced that they were going to do combat practice, no powers allowed... And a little more specific, sparring!

"And since lately we changed the charter and girls can go against boys and vice versa... As usual, I'll go first, let's say... against Raven, then Cyborg and Starfire... Then Beast Boy and Raven, then me and Cyborg, then Starfire and Beast Boy. Any questions?" said Robin.

"Uhh..?" Beast Boy raised his hand.

"No questions? Good! Let's begin." said Robin ignoring him. He didn't want to be mean... He just didn't want to loose his patience with whatever silly question Beast Boy had... Or so he thought, because Beast Boy was very serious this time... He was about to ask Robin to let Raven go easy... But no... Robin had to ignore him, and put Raven through the worst... Because when it came to Robin, sparring was difficult even for Starfire.

"But-" tried Beast Boy. "Rob... You should let Raven go easy today... She's tired..." he said with hope clearly audible in his voice. Raven didn't show it but she was really touched. Beast Boy always had that effect on her. He cared so much... And she used to be so mean... She was relieved she finally understood him and stopped being so cold towards him.

"That's no excuse... We have to stay in shape! She'll have plenty of time to rest after training!"

"You can be heartless sometimes you know that?" whispered Beast Boy, but Robin heard him anyway.

"What did you just say?" he asked offended.

"Nothing..." said Beast Boy.

"Okay... Enough wasting time... Raven, you ready?" continued Robin.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"What?" asked Robin. 'I never forget anything...'

"Warm up rounds!" finished Cyborg.

"Right, right... You all know what to do... 15 minutes and then it's sparring time!" ordered Robin.

Everyone started doing their warm up exercises. Starfire came closer to Raven with a look of both worry and excitement on her face. It was pretty impossible to express those emotions simultaneously, but then again... This was Starfire. Raven pretty much ignored her presence, still thinking about the nightmare.

"I am getting worried about boyfriend Robin... I believe the human expression is being on the edge..." said Starfire. "But I am also happy about this end of the week, because it is our..."

"Three years of being together celebration." finished Raven using Starfire's own words. "Yes, Star, I know... You've been telling us that for two weeks..."

"Oh, Raven... Do you think he's on the edge because of that? Maybe he has a surprise prepared!" said Starfire jumping up and down joyfully.

"I don't know, Star..." said Raven. Well actually she did, but Sarfire didn't need to know that. **(I'm not going to spoil the surprise... You know too much already :D )**

"Okay team! Sparring time!" shouted Robin.

Raven faced Robin. This wasn't the right moment for this... She didn't feel like not using her powers... She was getting so stressed about her vision that all she wanted was to break something... _'That vision... That was not only a dream... It was telling me something... Is he going to be back? Is Will alive? I need to know more...'_ she thought.

"So, Raven, ready?" asked Robin.

"Yeah... Let's get this over with." she said. She took a deep breath and prepared to defend herself.

Robin was ready to attack. He was also stressed. He was preparing something for Starfire for their anniversary and then he had to make sure the city was safe, and his team had to be in shape... And Beast Boy's comment really made him angry. And when he was angry he lost control.

He lunged forward and tried tossed a few punches, but Raven's defensive stance was hard to break. She avoided every hit. She also managed to hit him once, in the right shoulder, setting him off balance. Robin took aq few steps back, getting ready to make a combined attack. He jumped and readied his fist. He was sure she was going to dodge it... She was sure too... His attack was predictable.

But suddenly Raven's eyes turned white and she froze. She was having another vision. Robin was already too close and couldn't stop himself. He punched her right in the gut sending her flying into the wall behind her.

"Raven!" shouted Beast Boy.

The other two were looking from one Titan to the other wide eyed. Robin was also shocked. 'How did that happen?' he thought.

Raven was completely out of it. She fell back on the floor, not moving, eyes still glowing. Her face contorted in pain.

_' A young boy and his older sister we're playing together. They were on the field... Decided to gather some flowers for their mom. Then suddenly a man appeared. He was wearing some sort of a black robe. He didn't look very kind. He had pitch black eyes and a scar on the right side of his face. It was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had short black hair. He was carrying a long sword on his back. The sword was familiar to the sister. She knew what it was. She knew where it was forged, and it's purpose... 'But how did he get it?'_

_ "Hello there children!" the man said._

_ "Hi!" the little boy said. "Do you need any help sir?" _

_ "Why, yes, I do. Thank you, little boy!" _

_ The girl looked at her brother. She was proud that her brother had such wonderful manners, but the man before them didn't deserve any of them. She took his hand and started walking away._

_ "I'm sorry __sir__, but we're late and our mother is probably getting worried." said Raven._

_ "But-" started the little boy._

_ "Will, we have to go now..." she whispered._

_ "By the way, Raven... Your father sends you... His best wishes." said the man._

_ Raven froze. __'How does he know me? Or... him?'__ she asked herself shocked. She knew who he was... The monks told her about him... They called him The Collector. They said that every time he showed up, he had a different weapon and that each time it was more deadly. For example, a sword was very dangerous, but a weapon that can be used to shoot was even more of a problem, because it could strike from a distance. And then it struck her. He must be working for Trigon. The Collector was known for making deals with such beings._

_ "He's not capable of doing that!" said Raven. "Now tell me what he sent you for! Because __he__ didn't just give you that sword as a gift."_

_ "I came for the Heart... And I'm not leaving without it..." said the man._

_ "Over my dead body!" she screamed getting ready to fight._

_ "As you wish, Gem... He won't need you anymore once he has the Heart anyway."_

_ Raven raised a barrier. "Run, Will! Go find mom! RUN!" she told him. She had to stay and delay The Collector. She knew that this wasn't the last time he would see that man. He was going to be back. She kept the barrier up for as long as she could... But she dropped from exhaustion... And all became dark.'_

Raven heard screams. Robin giving orders... Starfire begging her friend to calm down. Sounds of battle... A roar... Metal hitting the wall... Heavy animal like breathing... Thumps... Things breaking...

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her, almost unable to move. She saw the Titans... All except Beast Boy.. Fighting... What were they fighting? A green animal... A beast... The Beast... Beast Boy...

"Beast Boy!" she said loud enough for all of them to hear.

The fighting stopped instantly. They all looked at her. Raven slowly stood up and made her way over to them.

"Give him some space." she said getting closer to him and using her powers to try and reach Beast Boy's thoughts. She stopped in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Please, calm down!" she said gently.

The Beast slowly started to shrink until it became Beast Boy again. He looked around feeling guilty. He didn't want to hurt any of them. He just wanted to protect Raven, and when Robin ordered him to leave her alone so Cyborg could see what was wrong, Beast Boy lost control over his anger.

"Sorry." was all the boy could say.

"It's ok, BB." said Cyborg and Starfire smiled to reassure him. Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"Make sure it won't happen again." said Robin with a harsh tone.

"Got it..." said Beast Boy lowering his head.

"Okay... We'll continue tomorrow." said Robin walking away followed by Starfire.

"Are you ok, Robin? You seem more on the edge every minute. I'm getting worried about you." said Starfire.

"Don't worry, Star... I'm ok... I just need to think a little."

"Is it about the end of the week?" asked Starfire with a mysterious tone.

"Hmm... Maybe, maybe not..." said Robin playing along. "But also... This outburst Beast Boy had... And Raven... This was very strange."

"Don't worry... I'm sure everything is going to be fine." she said smiling. He took her hands.

"If you say so..." he said smiling a little. _'Maybe she's right. I'll look more into it if it happens again, but until then...'_

"I do! Now let's see if we can make you feel the better!" she said leaning her head towards him.

Meanwhile, still inside the training room... Beast Boy was sitting on the mat between Raven and Cyborg. He put his head on Raven's shoulder and she let him, just this once... He needed the support.

"I can't believe I did that again... What if I won't be able to take back control next time?"

"Don't worry, Beast Boy, we'll be here to help you." said Raven.

"Besides... I can make another antidote and you'll be fine." said Cyborg smiling.

"I don't think it will work..."

"Hey... Where's the go lucky Beast Boy we know?" asked Cyborg.

Raven shifted and Beast Boy stood up. They looked at each other.

"Listen to me. This Beast is not your enemy, it's a part of you! You'll always be able to control it because it can't take full control of your mind. It limited to it's own side of your mind." she said.

"How do you know?" he asked still not believing her.

"I'm an empath Beast Boy. I can read your emotions and understand how your mind works. Trust me! You won't lose control!"

"Rae's, right, Beast Boy. You'll be fine." said Cyborg.

"Thanks guys!" said Beast Boy finally smiling.

"Anytime." they said.

"But-" continued Beast Boy. "Are you ok? What happened to you Raven?"

Raven knew this question was going to come. And she knew that Robin will ask her later as well... But how will she answer it?

* * *

**Pam pam paaam! How will Raven answer that question? And what really happened to her brother? You'll find out if you keep reading.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!** **:)**


	3. Happy Anniversary! Part 1

**Hello there fan fiction lovers! Sorry it took so long to update... but chapter three is finally here! **

**If the character seem OOC, remember they are older and they act a lot more mature than before. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! Oh... And if anyone has any prank ideas for Cyborg, I'm open for suggestions. :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Happy Anniversary!

It was saturday morning. Oh, happy day! Being such an important day for Starfire, she spent two days shopping for the occasion. She just wanted to look nice in case Robin had any ideas of going out for their anniversary. And of course, Starfire being Starfire, dragged Raven along with her and managed to convince her to buy a dress. It took only two days of begging, two tons of patience, her puppy dog eyes and mentioning Raven's big time crush. **(I'm sure you know who I'm talking about :D )**

So yes, after two days of shopping, Raven finally had a few hours for herself. Her visions seemed to stop. After the training incident, she stopped having nightmares and things seemed to get back to normal. But it wasn't the end. She knew that. Having a few days without any incidents didn't mean anything. Raven had enough experience with that kind of thing. She was afraid that this meant that the threat was even closer and only the warnings stopped. So even tough she could sleep now, she was just as stressed as before, if not worse.

Of course, after she explained everything to the Titans they acted as if the world was coming to an end... Again. Robin kept asking if this predicts a new enemy. Beast Boy got worried that someone's going to take away Raven. Cyborg wanted to make a new safety room. Starfire was close to breaking down and Raven got angry at them for being nosy. They argued and shouted at each other for two hours straight.

After the first hour, Robin was already giving orders to prepare as if they we're getting ready to fight a war. Starfire tried to keep the peace. Beast Boy was asking how will this affect Raven. She ignored him and kept shouting at Robin to drop it until she has details. Cyborg got really angry and left. After that, they all let it go for a while, not wanting to have another argument like that any time soon.

So as I said, Raven was plain happy to finally have some peace and quiet. Then a thought came to mind. She explained everything except she didn't mention her brother. She wasn't sure why she didn't. Maybe it was too painful for her to talk about him. There wasn't any doubt that she trusted the Titans, but something just kept her from telling them about Will. _'And why is that a problem anyway?' _she asked herself._ 'I seriously need to rest... And knowing Robin's plans for tonight...'_

There was a knock on her door, bringing her back to reality. She groaned. _'If I have to tell Starfire one more time to leave me alone... '_ she thought getting a little angry. She opened the door ready to refuse participation any kind of talk or activity. To her surprise, she was met with a different pair of green eyes.

"Hey, Rae!" said Beast Boy cheerfully. "Today's the biiiig day!"

"Woo-hoo!" she said sarcastically.

"So... I was wondering... Since Robin said we can bring dates..." said Beast Boy stammering slightly. Raven's heartbeat accelerated. _'Is he going to-'_

"Do you... Maybe... If you don't already have one... Would you like to go with... Me?" he asked. He was definitely nervous. He had a strange look of fear, but he was hopeful at the same time. Raven never saw this coming. They were close, yes, best friends... She had a maaaajor crush on him, even if she still denied it... But she never expected him to ask her out... Well not out.. But this was sort of a date, since the party was for Starfire, there was bound to be slow dancing... And some romantic setting, which Robin will force on everyone so he won't be the only one embarrassed.

"Umm... S-sure?" she said shyly, avoiding his eyes and hoping she wasn't blushing, even tough she knew she was red.

"YES!" said Beast Boy overly excited. Seeing the look on Raven's face, he added quickly "I mean... Pick you up at seven?"

"We live in the same house." she said regaining control over herself.

"Details... Details..." he said.

"Yeah... Sure! See you at seven." she said wanting to return to the safety of her room.

"Cool! Oh, and I hear you got a dress yesterday! I'm sure you'll look beautiful!" he added wondering where was all this courage coming from. Raven's eyes

widened. _'Starfire... I'm going to- I don't want to know what I'm going to do!'_

"Right... Well... I have to... Go meditate! You know... Prepare for the emotion avalanche... For tonight... Uh... See you later!" she said closing the door and leaning against it. _'Stupid! Why am I acting like this? I never act like this... I'm not supposed to be like that!'_

Beast Boy felt like a winner. He returned to the common room and sat down on the couch next to Cyborg who was watching a movie and chowing down pop corn. Cyborg acknowledged his friend and smirked knowingly. He was sure the green shape shifter asked Raven to the party. He decided to have a little fun.

"So what did Raven say?" he asked putting down the bowl full of pop corn.

"WHAT? Who told you that? I didn't do anything!" jumped the boy.

"Mhm... Tell me something BB, do I look like a fairy princess to you?"

"No... Are you thinking about growing wings?" mocked Beast Boy.

"Sure... But you're going to be the test subject! I'll start right away!" he said getting up. "Or... you could tell me the truth!"

"What truth?" asked Beast Boy. Cyborg took out a pink wig and a tutu, like the ones the Titans used years ago to reinstate him.

"Okay! I asked Raven to go to the party with me! And she said yes! Are you happy now?" said Beast Boy, getting defensive.

"Very!" said Cyborg with a smirk.

"So... What did Bumble Bee say?" asked Beast Boy.

"What?"

Robin was pacing in his room, with his communicator in hand. He's been at it for hours. The communicator rang once again.

"Robin here!" he answered.

"Hey there, Rob! We accept the mission!" came Bumble Bee's voice.

"Oh, great! Thanks guys! This is a very big deal for Starfire!"

"Relax, boy blunder! We know... You've been telling us the same thing for weeks!" said the girl chuckling.

"Yes... Yes... See you at seven!"

"Got it! Titans East out!" she answered. Before she ended the transmission, Robin could hear her shout. "Speedy leave Menos alone! We have to-"

"Heh... So typical..." said Robin.

"What is?" came Starfire's voice. Robin almost had a heart attack.

"Star! Heh... What brings you here on such a beautiful sunny day?" he asked.

"Well.. In case you forgot, today is our anniversary, Robin... And I was wondering..." she asked putting her arms around his neck "If you have anything planned."

"Now why would I have something planned? Don't you have something?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not..." she said. There was something there that told them that the other one was hiding something. Something big.

"DUDES!" shouted Beast Boy. "You're never going to believe this, but.."

"Don't you dare, Beast Boy!" screamed Cyborg from down the hall.

"Cy and Bumble Bee... " said Beast Boy grinning. Cyborg was closing in on him. "uh.. I'll tell you later... Gotta run! He's going to kill meee!" the two disappeared around the corner.

"Well that was random." said Robin. "Now where were we? Ah, yes.. I was about to.." he leaned closer to her. "Wish you a happy anniversary!"

"I love you!" said Starfire closing the space between them.

Later that day, Raven walked down the hall and saw Beast Boy wet from head to toes and covered in motor oil.

"What happened to you?" she asked staying at a safe distance.

"Cyborg happened!"

"And you expect me to believe that he did it for no reason?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well.. No... But I didn't say anything.. I was close to tell Rob and Star about his secret but..."

"Mhm... Thought so... Come on." she said picking him up with her powers.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I'm going to throw you out the window!" she said sarcastically.

"Why? What did I do to you?"

"I was being sarcastic!" she said as she opened the bathroom door and put him down. Beast Boy looked around confused.

"Don't get any ideas... I just need to talk to you." she said.

"Okay..." he said as Raven gave him a towel to wipe his face.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you're my best friend!" he said.

"There's more to it!" she countered.

"Okay... Let's make a deal. I'll tell you tonight the real reason, if you help me get back at Cy." he said grinning. Raven frowned.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Because you want to help your bestest friend in the whole wide world?" he tried. She remained emotionless. "Because you want to spend some time with me?"

same reaction. "Because you never got back at him for that prank he pulled on you last summer."

"Who says I didn't?"

"You did?" he asked surprised.

"Ask him how many nightmares he had that week." she said smirking.

"Oh.. Well... Please? I really need your help here! And it would mean a lot for me..." he said playing his last card... The FACE.

"That only works with Starfire." she said.

"PLEASE, Rae!"

"Fine... But you're also doing my chores for a week!"

"Sure... It's going to be worth it!" he said.

After Raven and Beast Boy returned to their rooms to prepare for the party, and Starfire found out that she should prepare for a surprise, Robin quickly finished decorating the common room. He put up a gigantic banner that said _"Happy anniversary Starfire!"..._ And the waiting started.

7:00 PM... Oh dear, party time? Or faily time?

Beast Boy stopped infront of Raven's door and swallowing the knot in his throat, he knocked.

The door opened revealing Raven, wearing a purple dress. It was a little above her knees and it had a black belt. It was sleeveless and the skirt was a little puffy. The dress wasn't formal, it was comfortable and Raven didn't feel too awkward wearing it. She was also wearing dark purple ballet flats. Beast Boy thought she looked very pretty... Uh, beautiful. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue and purple T-shirt and sneakers.

"Wow!" he said. "You look great!"

"Thank you!" she said blushing. He held out his hand blushing too and she took it shyly.

They joined the others in the common room. Every Titan that lived on Earth was in the living room of the Tower. Robin was sitting in the middle and ordering people around.

"Okay everyone! We're on in 5 minutes so get ready! Find a hiding place! That's an order!" he said.

"Geez, it's a party, not your wedding!" said Cyborg.

"It's not your wedding, is it?" asked Beast Boy.

"You two are going to do extra laps on monday!" said Robin narrowing his eyes... Erm... mask.

"Okay, Robin, you need to calm down. It's going to be fine. You know Star. She'll be happy no matter what, because you care!" said Raven.

"Yeah! Listen to your lil' sis!" said Cyborg.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" they could hear Starfire shout from the hallway. Robin motioned for everyone to get ready and be silent.

"In here Star!" said Robin. As soon as Starfire entered the room, everyone screamed "SURPRISE!"

"Oh, friends! This really is the most wonderful gift I could ever ask for!" she said smiling. Robin was just looking at her as if he was under a spell. She was wearing her new pink and orange dress. It had short sleeves and the skirt was princess-like. She looked beautiful. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and two locks framed her face.

"Okay, dudes and ladies! PARTY TIME!" shouted Cyborg as he turned on his specially designed sound system.

"Hey Sparky! I hope you're not going to play DJ all night... I need a dance partner!" said Bumble Bee.

"Not even thinking about it, Bee!" said Cyborg smiling.

* * *

"So... You want to dance?" asked Beast Boy.

"Would you mind if I'd say... Not right now?" asked Raven.

"No... Uh... We could just talk!" he tried.

"You don't have to wait for me. Go have fun." said Raven.

"I want you to have a good time too. You could use a little fun after everything that's happened." he said putting an arm around her.

"Thank you, Gar." she said smiling slightly.

"Anytime, Rae!" he answered.

"Wait a second!" said Raven. "You owe me an explanation!"

"Yes... Well, I guess I do... I asked you, because... I... I really care about you and... And I really want you to be happy, because you're life is hard enough with your powers and everything, and I want to make sure you have a reason to be happy. And also... I- I want to be the one that makes you happy!"

"What are you saying?" she asked. Her heart was beating so fast she thought he was going to hear it.

"I'm saying... I'm saying I like you... Like like you!" he said. Her eyes widened. _'He-'_

He took her hand and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do you... Maybe feel the same?" he asked with hope gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

**So... Beast Boy confessed! What will Raven answer? And are her visions really gone? And what about Will? You know what to do to find out! :D**


	4. Happy Anniversary! Part 2

**Hello, everyone! Chapter 4's here! **

**This chapter is dedicated to every BBxRae fan out there... 'specially the wonderful people who are reading this story :) And I want to thank the people who reviewed! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Happy Anniversary! Part 2

The Titans were having a blast at the party. Cyborg and Bumble Bee put together a wonderful collection of songs for the event, and while playing DJ, they also danced and talked a lot, so it was kind of like a date for the two of them. They were together, and everyone knew it, but they still acted as if they were only very good friends... Well excepting the times when they were alone, otherwise, they weren't the type that locked lips in public.

Robin and Starfire were dancing together. Starfire was very touched by Robin's '_gift_'.

"Robin, I wish to thank you for all of this!" she said smiling.

"You don't have to thank me, Star!" he answered.

She smiled and looked around spinning in the air. She saw Raven and Beast Boy holding hands and talking about something, and she smiled to herself before she had an idea. She landed gracefully next to Robin and whispered something so only he could hear her. Not that anyone could hear her over the loud music... Robin smiled at the idea.

* * *

Meanwhile... Beast Boy and Raven were having a moment.

"_Do you... Maybe feel the same?_" asked Beast Boy with hope gleaming in his eyes.

Raven was shocked to say the least. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She wasn't expecting any of this. She wasn't a touchy person... She didn't know how to respond to this.

Her powers were already slipping out of her control. She needed to clear her mind. She couldn't think with the whole turmoil of emotions in that room.

Beast Boy took her silence as a bad sign. _'I knew it... She doesn't feel the same... I ruined our friendship forever... I'm an idiot!'_ he thought.

"Look, Raven... If you don't... It's no big... I just..." he started. He loosened his grip on her hand, but she gripped his and closed her eyes.

"No... Wait! I... I really want to say this..." she said. "Could we... Talk outside?" she asked, wanting to get away from the crowd.

They walked out in an uncomfortable silence. They choose to go sit on the shore, as it was their claimed talking place... Just like Robin and Star had the roof.

"Uh.. Thanks... I really needed to get away from the commotion..." said Raven fidgeting with her hands.

"No problem." he said faking smile to hide his fear of rejection. She looked away from him.

"Beast Boy... Gar... I, I really like you too... I do... But I'm afraid I won't be able to show it... My powers are going to slip out of control every time I show emotion and I might end up hurting you... I can't allow myself to do that." she said as a rock crumbled under the pressure of her powers.

Beast Boy was relieved to hear she felt the same affection towards him. But he wasn't going to give up on her because she feared her powers. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards his.

"Listen, Rae... You do feel all the time... You allow yourself to feel every day. But the only emotions you let trough are sadness, loneliness and anger. I think that replacing those with happiness won't be a problem. Give it me chance. Let me show you how to feel!"

Raven looked him in the eyes as if she was under a spell. She couldn't believe her ears. She always knew Beast Boy was smart, but she never knew he was so wise.

"Thank you!" was the only thing she could say. He took her hands in his and smiled.

"I should be thanking you..." he said.

"What for?" she asked him surprised.

"For giving me a chance." he said leaning towards her.

Raven was leaning in too, but she was also afraid. Another rock was shattered, but they payed no mind to it. They came closer and closer, until their lips met. It was a short shy kiss. They came apart and looked at each other.

"So, now would you like to dance with me?" he asked smiling.

"Don't seem to have a choice, now do I?" she said smiling a little.

"Nope... Not at all!" he said grinning. He got up and helped her up too.

They returned to the party holding hands. And even smiling.. Which didn't go unnoticed by some of the Titans... Okay most... Well... All of them... But since everyone knew what Raven's rage could do... They decided not to tease them about it. Starfire on the other hand, wanting to move things along for her friends decided to put her plan in action. She told Robin that now was the perfect moment to do what she was planning and he grinned... While subconsciously hoping that Raven won't get angry at this, because he knew that she'll figure it out in no time that the song was for her and Beast Boy.

Starfire flew over to Cyborg and whispered something before he announced: "Okay, Titans, I know we have an awesome party already, but Starfire would like to dedicate this next song to one of her best friends... You know who you are, best friend... So, without further ado... Grab a partner..."

He put on _"I don't wanna miss a thing"_ and some of the girls and Kid Flash awed. Jinx slapped him playfully.

"What? I was only joking..." he said faking a sad face.

"Yes yes... And I'm a pink haired unicorn."

"Really? So if I'd be a knight..." he couldn't finish because she snapped her fingers and tripped him with her powers, knocking him off his feet.

Robin and Starfire were already close to one another dancing and whispering sweet nothings.

* * *

Raven wasn't sure about what she had do. She was terrible at romantic stuff. She sighed in frustration. Beast Boy came from behind her and put his arms around her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed... Close your eyes and imagine no one sees you... You're here with me... The rest is not important." he said.

She did as he said and turned towards him, trying to imagine they were alone. She put a hand on his shoulder and he took her other one in his while the other one was on her waist, and they started moving slowly with the rhythm of the song. As the song went on, they got closer. Raven moved both her hands around his neck and he hugged her back, still dancing. The song was close to ending.

"Raven?"

"Yea?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Why?" she asked. He didn't answer, but picked her up in his arms and spinning her around just as the song ended.

"Warn me next time... " she said, but she smiled nonetheless.

"But that takes all the fun out of it!" he answered.

"Mhm..." she said using her powers to spin him around, a little faster...

"Hey!"

"What? Telling you takes all the fun out of it!" she said with a smirk.

"Hah! And she said she hates my jokes!" he said.

"Okay, Titans! Time for cake!" said Robin as Kole and Argent brought in a beautifully decorated cake with the words "Happy anniversary, Starfire!" on it. Starfire gave Robin one of her trademark deadly hugs. They cut the cake together and gave everyone a plate with a slice on it.

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting next to each other eating cake, when Cyborg came up behind them.

"Hey there, lovebirds!" he said. They both looked at him at the same time. Cyborg took the opportunity and in a swift move covered their faces with icing. "Haha! Got you!" he said running away.

"I'm going to kill him... " said Raven as if it was the most natural thing to say.

"Oooh! Prank wars! Don't worry, you'll have your revenge!" said Beast Boy. "But I have to say... You do look sweet like that... "

"Haha!" she said sarcastically. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You are sweet!" he said.

"You're an idiot!" she said smiling and wiping her face. He did the same but answered:

"And you love me!" he said.

"I wonder why... "

"Because I'm a charming young man, who loves you back!"

"Always so humble..."

"That too!" he said trying to look serious. But they just ended laughing.

The party continued until midnight. Everyone had a fun. Starfire and Robin couldn't be happier. After everyone left, the Titans West decided to go to bed, and clean the next day, but Raven and Beast Boy knew none of them were actually going to bed... Robin and Star were probably on the roof... Cyborg talking to Bumble Bee... So they returned to the shore. Raven was sitting on Beast Boy's lap, and he shielded her from the chilly air.

"Now this was a great party!" said Beast Boy.

"Yea... It was..." said Raven. "Thank you... For everything."

"It was my pleasure! I'm really glad you had fun!" he smiled. She smiled too, closing her eyes and enjoying the sound of the waves.

They stayed like there, under the moonlight... Enjoying each others company. Talking... Things were perfect... Problems and worries forgotten... Because they had each other to cling on to.

* * *

**So that's it, everyone! Beast Boy and Raven are finally together! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Please review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Blinded

**Hello! Here's a chapter that should shock you... It shocked me, and I wrote it. **

**Enjoy! :) And don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Blinded

The alarm rang in the middle of the night. Robin bolted to the common room to see who could be disrupting the peace in Jump City. As soon as the screen lit up, he checked every map of the city, locating the enemy somewhere around the city center. The others already by his side, were rubbing their fists with determined looks on their faces.

"Well... About time for some action!" said Cyborg smirking.

"Who's wreaking havoc this time?" asked Beast Boy.

"No idea... The report says he's an old man with some medieval looking weapons." said Robin. Raven's eyes widened.

"A bow caster... And a long silver sword?" asked Raven.

"Yes... How did you know that?" demanded Robin.

"Just a hunch... But I think I know that guy..." she said. "He calls himself The Collector, and you shouldn't underestimate him... He's dangerous... Very dangerous." she continued.

"Is he the weird dude that keeps showing up in your visions?" asked Beast Boy. Raven looked away.

"Yes." she said. "And I don't know how to defeat him... The last time I faced The Collector back on Azarath... I didn't face him alone... But only I escaped... I don't even know if..." she continued. "He lived." she finished in a whisper. No one but Beast Boy heard her due to his sensitive ears.

"Well... We'll have to be creative, because the more time we waste, the more damage he can make." said Robin making his way to the garage. "Let's go Titans."

The all followed him, Raven remaining in the back, deep in thought. Beast Boy slowed down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rae?"

"I'm not sure we can defeat him..." she said.

"Don't worry... I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you!" he tried to cheer her up.

"If he's here for revenge... He won't stop at anything to achieve his goal... Just like he did with_ my brother._"

"You have a brother?" he asked shocked.

"I used to... I'm not sure if he's still alive..." she said saddened.

"Come on you two! We have to hurry up!" shouted Robin.

"Everyone in the T-Car!" said Cyborg.

"I'd rather fly." said Raven taking off before anyone had time to protest.

"What's with her?" asked Cyborg.

"Gee, I wonder... We're about to fight one of the people who haunted her childhood... She must be peachy..." said Beast Boy getting into the car next to Starfire.

"Riiight... Let's go!" said Cyborg as he zoomed out of the garage.

Raven was flying towards the city center. She couldn't concentrate. Memories of her past in Azarath filled her mind. She was worried about her friends... _'What if The Collector hurts them?'_

She could already see the damage done by the evil man she was about to face again after ten years or so. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Her communicator beeped.

"Raven, we're almost there... Are you ready?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes." she said. "Time for a rematch."

She landed on top of a building overseeing the destroyed area. She saw _him_... The monster who took her brother away. He was going to pay. Pay for everything.

The Titans faced him, each getting into their fighting stance. Robin looked at his opponent, trying to find a weak spot. He seemed to wear a perfect armor. Except for his head, his whole body was protected.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"We're the justice in this city... And if you know what's good for you, you'll surrender." said Robin.

"I don't think so..." he said laughing in their faces. "I'm not leaving without my prize! And you can't stop me!" he said loading his bowcaster.

"What?" asked Robin shocked.

"Have you ever heard about The Gem? She's quite the tough little girl..."

"I'm not so little anymore... And my name is Raven!" she said emerging from the shadows.

"Raven!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh... Long time no see... Raven." he said. "Your brother says, hello!"

"Will... What did you do to him?" she asked getting angrier by the second.

"Now now... Don't get angry... He's fine..." he said with an evil smirk.

"You're going to pay!" she screamed as she used her powers to materialize arrows. She sent them flying at him. He dodged every one of them.

"Titans GO!" ordered Robin. Cyborg and Starfire combined their attacks while Robin used his explosive disks.

Not even a scratch. Beast Boy flew up and turned into a dinosaur, falling on top of The Collector. He jumped out of harms way and sent some arrows at him. Beast Boy changed into a humming bird and dodged. Starfire threw more starbolts at him. One of them left a scar under his right eye.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that, alien!" he shouted drawing his sword.

"Leave them alone!" said Raven as she trapped him with her powers.

"Oh... It seems I'm caught." he said.

"Where is Will?" she demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything... If you want to see him, you'll come as my prisoner!"

"No chance! You'll kill me before we get back to Azarath!"

"You did your homework I see..."

"Enough! If you don't tell me where he is, I'm going to look into your mind and see for myself!"

"Foolish girl! You can't find something you can't see!" he said as he broke her barrier and lunged forward.

"Raven, look out!" shouted the Titans.

"Ochira despro!" said the Collector. A dark aura surrounded Raven. The Collector faced the others.

"It seems I can't break her yet.. But I'll be back.. And you're going to be destroyed!" he shouted and vanished in a dark cloud.

"Raven!" shouted Beast Boy.

She fell to the ground, trembling. Her eyes we're closed, but tears streamed down her face. The others surrouned her in a protective circle, and Beast Boy knelt next to her.

"Raven?" he tried.

"I can't see..." she whispered.

"What?" asked the others shocked.

"I'm blind..." she cried opening her eyes, revealing the truth.

Beast Boy took her in his arms and hugged her tight. He was close to breaking down himself. Starfire joined the hug and motioned Robin and Cyborg to do the same.

"We're here... Until we figure out a way to reverse whatever he did to you..." said Robin.

"We'll be your eyes!" finished Beast Boy.

Raven was silent. She was scared. More scared than ever before.

When they returned to the Tower, Beast Boy guided her back to her room, and sat down on her bed, next to her.

"I'm scared." she told him.

"I know... I'm scared too. But I know we're going to find a way to defeat him."

"How can you be so confident?"

"I've got a lot to live for... I'm not giving up on you... Or any of the Titans." he said.

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Don't leave me. At least until I fall asleep." she said.

"Of course." he smiled, even tough she couldn't see it. He turned into a cat and curled up on her lap.

"Thank you."

He waited until she fell asleep, before silently getting out of her room and joining the other in the common room.

* * *

"How's she doing?" asked Robin.

"She's scared... Heck, I'm scared!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Starfire while putting a comforting hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"I don't know... " said Robin.

"But we have to try something... We can't just hope that everything will be okay tomorrow." said Cyborg.

"Agreed."

* * *

Meanwhile, another vision revealed itself to Raven.

_'"Raven!" said a familiar voice._

_"Will?" she asked looking around. She could see. It was a beautiful sight... Azarath... In the good old days before Trigon._

_"Raven! I know what he did to you! And I can help!" said Will._

_"Where are you?" she asked trying to follow his voice._

_"I'm right here... In front of you..." he said as a young man appeared._

_"Will..." said Raven shocked._

_"Hey, big sister!" he said hugging her tight.'_

* * *

**So... You're going to call me evil now... Yes.. I was pretty evil to write this.. But it's for a reason so don't give up on the story... I should remind you that Will has a solution for that spell... Do tell me what you think... But please no flaming... _Fire bad!_**

**Until next time... :)**


End file.
